


Sodom And Gomorrah

by LadyStardust97



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biblical References, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyStardust97/pseuds/LadyStardust97
Summary: Abraham and Sarah could not find one good man in all of Sodom. So they fled with his family, and his cousin's family, and so Sodom and Gamorrah were smote by God.[ Sort of a mix between the OVA and Crybaby canons, from Ryo's point of view.]





	Sodom And Gomorrah

**Author's Note:**

> hhhh i wrote this at 6 am and didn't really research any of it and im bad at tagging stuff. also why wasn't there a tag for archangel Michael until now, he's really important in devilman saga
> 
> i don't know what "canon" is and im playing fast and loose with the facts

_His first memories of Earth after his defeat are vague and hazy. Like his conscious is not a solid form. He sees unwelcome insects crawling on the face of the planet he had fought so hard to preserve for his demons._

_But it doesn't matter._

_The ice is melting, and so his demons are rising up from the Earth as he falls down to it._

_He'll cleanse all those impurities away._

* * *

" Akira Fudo?" 

He calls out to a thin, blackhaired boy he recognizes from his childhood. His memories of childhood are hazy, and mainly involve being pushed away and othered. 

Akira turns to him, away from the girl he was talking to, and after a moment, recognition lights up on his face. 

" Oh! Ryo! I haven't seen you in so long! Where've you been?" 

He runs over, excited, and hugs Ryo, and it's unexpected but correlates directly to the only thing that's clear in Ryo's mind; Akira had never pushed him away, only drawn him closer. 

Akira turns to the girl he was walking with, and speaks to her. 

" Miki, this is my childhood friend, Ryo Asuka! We went to school together up until about two years ago, when he had to move away."

And he turns back to Ryo, eyes shining. 

Ryo doesn't fully understand the fuss and tries to ignore  _Miki_ , focuses on answering the question he had been asked before. 

" I've been studying abroad in the United States, but since I graduated early, I wanted to come back here for college," he explains. Part of his mind skips a beat and he wonders,  _is that really all that it is?_

But he ignores it. 

" Well, that's fine and all, but we need to get home in time for supper, and-"

Miki is speaking.

" Actually, I was going to ask Akira to come with me. I have something important I need to talk to him about," he interrupts her, midsentence. There's something about her he doesn't like. He can't quite figure out what it is.

... But he has trouble liking people at all. He can't understand them. 

... On second thought, it occurs to him that the reason he likes Akira is that he can't understand him. 

Of course, Akira agrees to go with him. 

* * *

 

They have just murdered a metric fuckton of demons and humans alike, devils that had possessed humans and humans that were trying to get away from devils.

" Don't worry about the blood, Akira," he insists, as Akira (taller and broader than before, with a wild streak in his eyes) scans him for injuries. 

From what he can tell, Akira has not changed; he is now violent, surely, but even after the bloodshed he's still a font of compassion and concern. 

A strange little part of Ryo feels bitter; questions why Akira is still intrinsically good after having a whole demon shoved into his soul. Humans are, after all, supposed to fall into vice easily. 

But this one does not. 

And Ryo wonders if he has any right to have a friend as good as him.

* * *

 

Miki Makimura's family is Christian, as Ryo learns when they invite him over for dinner. 

It isn't Akira's idea, or Miki's; it is something her parents came up with upon hearing that Akira's good friend has returned from overseas. They want to be charitable and hospitable, as the good book commands. 

Ryo does not have any particular fondness for Christianity, and when they all pray before their meal, it leaves a bad taste in his mouth- slightly alleviated by Akira looking up and winking at him. As if to say, well, what can you do? Just be polite. 

" So, Ryo, how was your time in the States?" Miki's white father asks him in English. 

" It was good. I was very focused on my education," he replies in Japanese. He didn't know how much English Akira spoke, and it was important to him that Akira could understand what he was saying.

" What kind of degree are you getting at the university? It's good that Akira has such talented friends," Miki's mother asks. Tacks on an unnecessary addition. 

" Microbiology."

He feels very out of place at the table. 

* * *

 

" Ryo, do you think... all the demons are bad?" Akira asks him. He's doing sit-ups on the floor of Ryo's loft. Ryo is sitting next to him. Normally he would much rather sit on a sofa or chair, but part of him wants to be closer. 

He's writing a reply to an e-mail from one of his professors, but pauses and looks up.

" Of course they are, Akira, they're demons. Every one of them that you've met has tried to kill you," he points out. 

Akira doesn't rise for another sit-up, but is just staring at the ceiling. 

" It just reminded me of a Bible story I heard from Miki's dad, is all," he says.

Ryo scoots a little bit closer. He doesn't know why. 

" How?" he asks. " What story?"

" Well, in the Old Testament, there were these two cities full of sin, called Sodom and Gomorrah. And God was going to destroy them, but this guy... Abraham, I think? Asked him not to. So God asked him to find fifty good men there, and if he did that, then the city wouldn't get destroyed."

Akira pauses, unsure, like he's waiting for Ryo's feedback.

" And did Abraham find them?" Ryo prompts.

Akira rolls on his side and props his head up with his hand, looking up at him. It sort of gives him a funny feeling, a fluttering in his chest, that he pushes down. 

" ... No. He asked God to lower the number. Forty, thirty, twenty, ten, five, one. He couldn't find a single good man in all of Sodom or Gomorrah."

He pauses again, brow wrinkled in thought. 

" Abraham and his whole family fled the city. Only his cousin's wife died when it was it was destroyed. But couldn't any of them have counted as good? Or maybe he didn't look hard enough. Maybe there was someone good there, but they just never left the house, or they couldn't. And it made me wonder if all demons are bad, like you said, and if every single one of them really deserves to die."

Ryo doesn't respond. 

He feels his nails dig into the synthetic fiber of his carpet, and he feels himself looking for flaws in Akira Fudo, and he can't find any.

* * *

 

When he gets out of the shower, he stares at himself in the mirror, at his chest, and he wonders what the horrible feeling he gets in his chest when he thinks about Akira is. 

* * *

 

" Are you kidding? I have plenty of flaws," Akira responds, incredulous. " I turn into a Devilman and rip demons to shreds, for one. I steal Miki's leftovers out of the fridge. I look at weird porn. I sleep during class and don't do my homework. I mean, really, Ryo, if we're looking at this  _logically_ , you're the flawless one."

Hearing that makes Ryo feel like he's sinking. Why. Why was it an unpleasant feeling?

" Those aren't flaws. Lots of people do those things- Not the demon hunting part, I guess, but you're doing that to protect humanity, so it's not a bad thing, it's very noble of you," Ryo argues. 

Why is it that he keeps looking for flaws in Akira, even when he knows he's not going to find any?

 _Because you want to be able to fully justify yourself_ , that bitter little corner of his mind screams at him. Then the question becomes, what does that even mean? It's unsettling.

Akira laughs, awkwardly fidgets around, doesn't meet Ryo's gaze for a moment.

" You're way too nice to me sometimes, you know?" he says. 

Ryo feels jumbled and rushed and impulsive.

" I'm not nice enough to you. I should be better for you. I dragged you into all of this demon nonsense, after all," he blurts out. 

" Yeah, I mean, I sort of get that, but... I'm glad to do that, if it helps people, if it's for you."

* * *

 

Society is collapsing around him and he did it.

* * *

 

He wakes up one morning to the distinct revelation that he is Satan. 

It comes back to him as naturally as the moon turns phases.

 _My demons are going to wipe out all of humanity,_ _just as I planned,_ he thinks as he stares at his ceiling.

_Before I reincarnated into this body._

And he realizes that that bitterness that had before only lurked in dark corners now overwhelms his heart.

Of course Akira hates him for it.

* * *

 

He's sitting on that ruined hill, risen above the sea of blood, ground charred deep black.

Akira is beside him.

He has come to the distinct revelation that he loves Akira.

All of the angels circle above, and his damnable brother, the archangel Michael, touches down on the hill.

" What's this?" he asks, motioning to Akira. His face is empty of feeling.

Satan thinks back to all of things he had heard and felt and shared with him, and his minds settles on one particular story that bothers him, that sticks to his mind.

" I found one."

 

 


End file.
